conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
El Kadsre
(pronounced /ɛlˈkædzre/, /-sɑre/, /-eɪ/ ehl kadz-re, ehl kadz-ray, ehl ka-sa-re, or ehl ka-sa-ray), also known as the Commonwealth Republic of El Kadsre (Spanish: República Mancomunidad de El Kadsre; Japanese: インクルードカサレ連邦共和国 Inkurūdokasare renpō kyōwakoku), is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. El Kadsre is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. Mahri, Sentan, Hawaii, Mexico, Vicnora and North El Kadsre are El Kadsre's neighboring countries. The official languages are English, Spanish and Japanese. The regional languages are Maori, Vicnoran, Filipino, French, Chinese, Crootch, Bulgarian, and Catalan. It is the largest country in the United El Kadsreian Nations. The capital of the country, El Kadsre City, is the largest city in the country and it has 18.3 million residents, while the country actually has around 61.8 million residents. Name El Kadsre's name is a combination of Spanish and Vicnoran languages. "El" means "The" in Spanish while "Kadsre" derived from the word "Kadsreius", which is latinized from the Vicnoran word "kazaniaz", meaning "republic". History Prehistory: 36th century BC-1818 In 27 million years ago, El Kadsre broke up from the North American continent. El Kadsre was inhabitable at the time when it was first discovered by the ancient Vicnoran tribes in the 36th century BC while exploring the entire island. Japanese colonization: 1818-1950 Between 1806 to 1915, mainly during the Edo, Meiji, and early Taisho eras of Japan, the Japanese settlers colonized Sentan Islands. On July 21, 1940, Kadsreius Sentanese Republic was established by Hiroshi Kayos, after he was exiled from the Sentanese Army after they unveiled his plan to turn Sentan into the republic. Republic of El Kadsre: 1950-1958 The Kadsreius Sentanese Republic took over three islands and it was renamed into the Republic of El Kadsre on September 21, 1950. Between 1951 to 1954, a large group of U.S. Hispanic people, Latin Americans, and Spainairds immigrated to El Kadsre. Also, the Spanish language was introduced along with the Basque and Catalan languages. North, East and West El Kadsre: 1958-1969 In 1958, more people of various ethnic origins arrived in El Kadsre and the English language was introduced even more than ever before. Maori culture was introduced to the country as well, but some El Kadsreians weren't very happy with the Maori, leading to numerous protests. This caused El Kadsre to be split up into three nations, North El Kadsre, West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre. On April 16, 1960, West El Kadsre, along with the Republic of Mahri and Sentan joined the NATO. Even with the fighting between all three El Kadsres, the Maori people were treated as a demon who torn them apart, and racism against Maori began to rise, especially in Hiroshi Kayos' East El Kadsre, even though he was against racism and white supremacy. Kayos was too afraid to stop it, and this led to even more hate against the Maori. After the creation of the Vlokozu Union (see below), Michael Vlokozu made steps to make sure the Maori shock never happened again, and enacted the Maori Civil Rights Act of 1971, which is still in force in the Union's former states today. The West also took over the Screencold and Line islands. Vlokozu Union: 1969-1989 :Main article: Vlokozu Union The Vlokozu Union was formed on November 11, 1969, by Michael Vlokozu. On September 23, 1977, the Vlokozu Union takes control of Vicnora, causing a stop to the Vicnoran Kingdom's 1454-year-long existence for 40 years. On August 16, 1978, The Vlokozu Union leaves the NATO to team up with Australia, New Zealand, British Hong Kong, Indonesia, Philippines, Malaysia, Singapore, China, South Korea and Japan to establish the military alliance known as the Pacific Pact. Later on, Brunei, Taiwan, Portuguese Macau, Laos, Mexico, and Thailand joined the pact (Brunei joining after its independence, Taiwan joining after loopholes were found in the pact's acceptance of the One China Policy, Portugal had their military forces in Macau join to help the Vlokozu Union, Laos joining for moral reasons, Mexico joining to assist it's pacific partners, and Thailand joining after Michael Vlokozu met with King Bhumibol). Prior to the Vlokozu Union's dissolution, Fiji, the Arab League, Israel, Iran, and North Korea joined the pact. Modern El Kadsre: 1989-present The Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989, and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, Vicnora) to form the United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated in Tokyo four days earlier. West El Kadsre and East El Kadsre merged into reunified El Kadsre. El Kadsre was in a financial crisis from June 2007 to May 2011, which included El Kadsreian stock market crash of 2008 also known as "Black Friday". After the crisis ended, the President was overthrown in a coup d'état and replaced, and several government staff members were arrested. Prior to the election of the new president, presidential duties were handled by the Peace for El Kadsre Council. Culture The culture of El Kadsre is typically Ahola, but its sovereign, sea side is also influenced by North America culture and customs, where the English language is also official. Trivia *El Kadsre City has the most skyscrapers. *El Kadsre warriors used jump ropes to hang enemies. *Due to the English-speaking world, El Kadsre has all TV channels. El Kadsre's all TV channels on page 888 (Teletext) offer English subtitles. *The highest skyscraper in the fictional world is the Tomoatochi Tower located in Caelum. It comprises 1,000 floors (due to this, it is also known as the 1000 Floor Tower), as well as 20 floors below the ground. *The national airline of El Kadsre is Air El Kadsre. *Every TV channel is required to broadcast in both PAL (both are synced correctly and pitch corrected, allowing broadcasts to look the same). *The country has three execution methods: lethal injection (seized drugs are used), execution by spinning (cabin spins at 5,000,000 rpm) and execution by radiation (takes place in floor -10 of Reiaio Senti). *Minimum driving age in El Kadsre is 14, with supervised driving until 18 and speeds restricted to 100 miles per hour. *When referring to something belonging to El Kadsre, it is referred to as "El Kadsreian". Category:Countries